Valentine's Breakfast
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #1 in the erotic Valentine's Day series. Xander wakes up on Valentine's Day morning only to find a beauty blue-eyed blonde cooking him breakfast in the kitchen.


**Valentine's Breakfast**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and** _ **Bunk'd**_ **and it is a first in a new series of one-shots that are Valentine's Day-themed since Valentine's Day is coming up in thirteen days. So, I figured that I could post a few before Valentine's Day comes or till the end of February. Okay, so first up I wanted to write this story for a long time. Originally, it was meant for Riley and Lucas for** _ **Girl Meets World,**_ **but instead I've decided to write it for Shelby and Xander for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and** _ **Bunk'd**_ **. In this story, Xander wakes up on Valentine's Day morning only to find a beauty blue-eyed blonde cooking him breakfast in the kitchen. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, strong language and smut. It is fully descriptive and it will contain the following sexual acts like oral, foot fetish, food sex, etc. If you don't like reading smut about Shelby Marcus and Xander McCormick, then turn back and don't read it. If you like reading smut about Shelder, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the first in the erotic Valentine's Day one-shots and my second Shelder story and my third** _ **Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_ **crossover story,** _ **Valentine's Breakfast**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Xander is 24 years old Shelby is 22 years old in this story.**

It was Valentine's Day once again in Portland, Oregon. A time to show some love for your loved ones.

For Shelby Marcus, she had always loved Valentine's Day. She was in the kitchen wearing one of Xander's Portland Winterhawks hockey shirt, standing in front of her Samsung 30" self-cleaning freestanding gas range stove cooking a very special breakfast for her hunky boyfriend Xander, who was still asleep in their bedroom exhausted from the night before. The blonde cutie started humming Seal's Kiss From a Rose while fixing some heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes, bacon hearts with maple and Dijon glaze and eggs sunny side up. Shelby grabs a plate and placed the heart-shaped pancakes on it and sprinkled some powdered sugar and sprayed some Reddi Whip on top until she felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist, making her yelp out in surprise and almost causing her to drop the plate on the floor.

"Morning, beautiful." Xander said, kissing the back of Shelby's neck, making the blonde woman smile. She began to remember how he held her close last night. The way he pounded into her, feeling his broad chest pressed against her, their fingers laced together and his emerald gaze meeting those shimmering ocean blue orbs of hers as they reach their final climax and that final kiss to end their magical yet passionate night.

"Good morning, handsome." Shelby said, turning off the stove as Xander nuzzled into her neck and held her close, making her skin tingle and her insides melt. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Thanks for asking. I couldn't stop thinking about last night." Xander said, huskily against Shelby's ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it either. You were a total stud in bed." Shelby said. "Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah. I can tell by the heart-shaped pancakes. It's Valentine's Day and you love Valentine's Day because you go all out and I mean "all out" by decorating the apartment with decorations Valentine's Day-related and watching romance movies on Hallmark Channel. And you plan these little romantic dates for us on Valentine's Day. Last year, we went to the movies on Valentine's Day and we watched that Channing Tatum movie that showed his butt and you started cheering, You were trying to make me jealous." Xander smirked as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"I love it when I watch you get jealous." Shelby said as she bent over while opening the oven. Xander looked over at Shelby, getting an excellent view of that lovely curvaceous ass of hers that was covered by her skin-tight red and black Hello Kitty panties. While taking the bacon from out of the oven, Shelby looked back at Xander, giving him a seductive smile while he was checking her out.

"Do you like what you see?" Shelby asked, shaking her amazing rump in front of Xander to tease him.

"Ooh, looks like you're being naughty in the morning while I'm eating breakfast." Xander said as Shelby places a piece of heart-shaped bacon on his plate and sunny side up eggs. Right when she was about to walk over to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice, Shelby felt Xander's hand pulling her by her wrist, making her land into his lap as she starts giggling cutely at him. The cute blonde grabs the handsome guitarist's fork from off of his plate, cutting a piece of his pancake and starts feeding him while sitting snug on his lap.

"Comfy?" Xander asked.

"Definitely." Shelby grinned as she continued to feed Xander. Xander moved his hand down to Shelby's ass, giving it a firm squeeze and a playful smack, making the blonde cutie yelp a bit.

"Naughty, naughty Xander. You know it's too early for that. Besides, that's Cyd and Naldo's thing for them to have sex early in the morning." Shelby chuckled.

"Well, you do know what I want besides pancakes." Xander said.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Shelby asked, raising an eyebrow at Xander as she watched him grab the can of Reddi Whip, spraying some on his index finger and moved it closer towards her mouth. Shelby held Xander's perfect hand and sucked the cream from off of his finger, moaning softly as she gazed deeply into his eyes while sucking on his finger like she was sucking on his thick cock.

"God, Shelby." Xander said, imagining her getting down on her knees and started sucking him off while looking up at him with innocent-looking eyes.

With a smile, Shelby began to grind on Xander's lap nice and slow, feeling his little man harden up. This was driving Xander wild. He wanted to bend the cute sexy blonde over the counter and fuck her till she couldn't take it anymore.

"You're definitely spoiling me, blue eyes." Xander said, calling Shelby by her nickname.

"I have a right to spoil you." Shelby giggled, grinding on Xander's lap for a bit. Xander puts his fork down on his plate and wrapped his arms around Shelby, kissing her neck and taking in her french vanilla scent.

"You really want to know what I want besides pancakes?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I do. Please Xander, tell me." Shelby pleaded as she turned around to face her handsome boyfriend.

"I want to taste you." Xander said.

Shelby started to blush in front of the brown-haired guitarist as Xander moved his hands to her waist and leaned in to capture her soft, pouty lips with his. Shelby closed her eyes and wraps her arms around Xander's neck, kissing him back by slipping him a little tongue. Xander flicked his tongue against Shelby's tongue pinning it against his to render her of her oxygen. Shelby moaned into the kiss, running her hands up and down the hunk's muscular chest. As they continue their heated make-out session, Xander got up from his chair and carried Shelby over to the counter, sitting her down.

After kissing Shelby for a good long minute, Xander walked over to the table and grabbed the can of Reddi Whip, shaking the can up as he kneeled down on the floor, running his fingers over her smooth long legs and held her left foot. His mouth watered as he was getting ready to suck on those sexy toes of Shelby's as he began to spray some whip cream on her toes, making her giggle a bit.

"Xander, that tickles!" Shelby giggled.

The emerald-eyed hunk brought her foot to his mouth and licked some of the whip cream off of her toes while Shelby held onto the countertop for support, taking her big toe in his mouth, sucking the cream off and making Shelby groan, getting her wet from his teasing licks, giving the same treatment to each of her toes.

"Mmm, you just love teasing my toes. I think that the only part of me that you like about me is my feet." Shelby smirked.

"I couldn't help it. You have the most sexy feet ever. I love every part of you. In fact, let's get this off of you." Xander said, tugging on the bottom of his blue hockey shirt that Shelby was wearing. Shelby raised her arms up as Xander lifts the shirt up and hurled it across the room, revealing her bare 35B cup breasts.

Xander smirked as he picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed some all over those beautiful luscious mounds of hers and gave those babies a nice teasing lick. Shelby threw her head back and released a soft moan as Xander licks the cream from off of her left breast, taking her erect pink nipple in his mouth, suckling her into his mouth while he moved his free hand down and slipped it inside her Hello Kitty panties, rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

"Looks like somebody's wet for me." Xander said before sucking on Shelby's nipple some more while he rubbed her sensitive clit softly. Xander ran his fingers up and down her glistening wet slit, parting her pink lips open and pushed his middle finger inside her. Shelby moaned loudly. Her eyes closed and threw her head back as Xander switched over to the other breast and repeated his actions on it while he continued to finger her sugary sweet pussy. Adding his ring finger and rubbing her clit furiously with his thumb, Xander wanted to make this blonde cutie, the blonde with the cuteness of Mena Suvari with the sexiness of Nicole Aniston and Mia Malkova, he wanted to make her cum right away. But not just yet, he needed to taste her right away. Xander stopped rubbing Shelby's clit and fingering that tight pink hole of hers as he eased them out slowly, making the blonde cutie pout.

"Why did you stop?" Shelby asked.

"I didn't want you to cum just yet." Xander said.

The emerald-eyed hunk dropped Shelby's legs to rest against the counter, grabbing the waistband of her soaked panties and pulling them down to her ankles, letting them drop to the floor and pushed her thighs wide open to get an excellent view of her shaved pussy, glistening wet with her juices. Xander grabbed the can of Reddi Whip and sprayed some on Shelby's pussy, making her shudder from the cool cream hitting her heated core and proceeds to lean in to lick around her pink slit to tease her before licking the cream off. Shelby shuddered and moaned in delight as Xander ran his tongue up and down her pink slit, flicking his tongue against that sensitive bud of hers while holding her trembling thighs.

"Mmmm…" Shelby moaned.

Xander continued to devour his sweet treat, exploring her with licks and sensual teases, making the blonde throw her head back and ran his fingers through his hair and gripping it tightly before allowing her to buck her hips against his mouth. Xander groaned as he began to stroke his cock to keep himself hard while eating Shelby out and captured her clit in his mouth to suck on it, taking in that cherry vanilla flavor of hers. Shelby's back began to arch and her toes started to curl and her breathing intensifies as she feels her orgasm coming up.

"I'm gonna cum….Xander, I'm gonna cum!" Shelby cried out as she continues bucking her hips against her boyfriend's mouth, cumming all over his perfect mouth and all over his tongue, in which Xander happily lapped up. Xander looked up at Shelby and licked his lips, watching her eyes flutter as he made his way up to Shelby's lips to kiss her, making her taste herself all over his lips. Now, it was time for Shelby to get some payback.

"Looks like it's my turn." Shelby smirked as she got off of the countertop and pushed Xander against it, grabbing the can of Reddi Whip and sprayed a line down, trailing from Xander's chest to his toned abs and belly button, licking the cream off and teasing his nipples with her tongue before she continues to tease him with her tongue.

"Shelby…" Xander moaned as she licked some of the whip cream off.

The blonde cutie starts palming her boyfriend's cock through the fabric of his black boxer, licking a hot stripe over the line of it through the fabric, making Xander groan. She could taste the pre-cum that was leaking through the fabric, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of it before pulling his boxers down. His bare, stiff and leaking cock sprung out in front of the blonde as she took his cock in her hands and stroked him, then leaned forward and took him deep in her mouth. Xander moaned loudly as Shelby picked up her pace, bobbing her head up and down furiously. The emerald-eyed hunk grabbed the back of Shelby's hair and thrusts in and out of her wet mouth and making her gag whenever the base of his cock hits her little gag ball. Shelby looked up at Xander, keeping her eyes locked on him as she continued her oral assault on him. Shelby moved her free hand up, caressing his sack for a bit and taking one of his balls in his mouth, sucking on it and licking it with her tongue, bringing Xander closer to blowing his load all over her face. 

As she stopped pleasuring Xander, Shelby turned around as Xander lifts her left leg up so the tips of her toes are touching the countertop, giving her inflated rump of hers a good smack, making her yelp out his name as he kept smacking her ass repeatedly till it turned red.

"God, Xander. Enough smacking, just fuck me already." Shelby pleaded.

Xander grabbed a hold of his saliva-coated cock, positioning himself in front of Shelby's dripping wet entrance, running the tip up and down her wet slit to tease her, making Shelby whine in desperation, then pushed himself inside her as he moved in and out of her nice and slow. Shelby smiled and moaned from the feeling of Xander's nine inches sliding in and out her in a slow and steady pace. Xander moaned, gripping Shelby's hips as he fucked her, his hands moved up to her breasts and played with them for a bit and his lips kissing her back. Shelby wanted more, she wanted it hard from Xander and hard she was going to get.

"Harder, Xander. Fuck me harder. I want you to dominate me, make me cum." Shelby demanded.

Xander increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster inside Shelby, pulling her long blonde curls roughly and smacking her ass harder while pounding that sweet hole of hers. His lips captured hers once more as they both moan into the kiss, Shelby moved her hand down to her clit, rubbing herself furiously to give herself that full-on release all over his cock. Her walls tightened around is member, signaling that she was about to cum.

"Xander…." Shelby moaned.

"I know, babe. I'm close too." Xander moaned.

With one final thrust, Shelby cried out Xander's name loudly, squirting all over his cock while feeling a rush of his hot, white cum coating her insides, shooting deep inside her womb. Shelby leaned back against Xander's sweaty chest while he embraced her. The cute pouty-lipped blonde looked back at Xander and smiled at him, giving him that cute giggle of hers before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I really enjoyed my breakfast." Xander said.

"I'm glad that you did, you hunky stud." Shelby said.

Talk about a nice time to start Valentine's Day off…. with a bang!

 **Yummy, Xander definitely enjoyed his sweet treat on Valentine's Day. Hope that you like** _ **Valentine's Breakfast**_ **. Next up, it's a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story for the erotic Valentine's Day one-shots. And I'm going to add another one to the list. Again here are the pairings and stories.**

 _ **Sugar & Spice**_ **(Riley/Lucas): Riley shows off her naughty side to Lucas on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **His Naughty Valentine**_ **(Farkle/Smackle) Farkle gets a little show from his girlfriend Smackle.**

 _ **Riley's Steamy Valentine**_ **(Riley/Lucas/Maya): Lucas plans to surprise his wife Riley for Valentine's Day. But what happens when he walks in on his wife and her best friend?**

 **Which one would you like to see? Or if you have an idea for a Valentine's Day-themed one-shot for any of the shows that I listed on** _ **A Time for First Times**_ **or another show like** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **or any Disney show like** _ **Bizaardvark, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything, Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, Liv & Maddie, Jessie**_ **and** _ **A.N.T. Farm**_ **or a Nick show like** _ **School of Rock, Henry Danger**_ **,** _ **Bella & the Bulldogs **_**and** _ **Thundermans**_ **and** _ **Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn**_ **what the prompt is about, fill this out in the review:**

 **Show:**

 **Setting:**

 **Pairing (Has to be Boy/Girl or Girl/Girl or Girl/Boy/Girl):**

 **Summary:**

 **Stuff You Guys Want To Happen:**

 **Additional Things:**

 **Remember, be creative with your ideas. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames). I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **Oh, for the shows that I mentioned, here are the pairings:**

 _ **Elite Force**_ **: Bree/Skylar, Oliver/Skylar, Kaz/Bree**

 _ **Bizaardvark**_ **: Paige/Amelia**

 _ **A.N.T. Farm**_ **: Fletcher/Olive, Chyna/Fletcher/Olive**

 _ **Gamer's Guide**_ **: Conor/Ashley**

 _ **Austin & Ally**_ **: Austin/Ally**

 _ **Good Luck Charlie**_ **: Spencer/Teddy**

 _ **Liv & Maddie**_ **: Maddie/Diggie, Maddie/Josh, Liv/Holden, Liv/Maddie/Josh, Liv/Holden/Andie, Parker/Val**

 _ **Jessie**_ **: Jessie/Tony, Jessie/Luke/Emma, Jessie/Emma**

 _ **School of Rock**_ **: Summer/Tomika, Freddy/Summer, Freddy/Summer/Kale**

 _ **Thundermans**_ **: Phoebe/Max/Allison, Max/Allison, Phoebe/Allison**

 _ **Bella & the Bulldogs**_ **: Bella/Sophie**

 _ **Henry Danger**_ **: Henry/Bianca, Henry/Bianca/Phoebe, Henry/Phoebe, Henry/Chloe**

 _ **NRDD**_ **: Dawn/Mae, Dawn/OC**


End file.
